The invention relates to a connecting device for binding or lashing means having a connecting part, which serves for connecting the binding or lashing means, and having at least one fastening part, which serves for fastening the device on a base by a weld connection, said base being formed by an article to be transported, a vehicle part or the like, and which forms a bearing for a pivot pin of the connecting part and has protuberance-like spacing projections which define a minimum clearance for a root weld.
1. Prior Art
DE 35 09 877 C1 discloses a device of the abovementioned type having an essentially D-shaped connecting part and an essentially U-shaped fastening part, in which spacing projections which allow the root weld are arranged on the end surfaces of the legs of the fastening part. In other words, the spacing projections are located at the fastening-part location which takes into account the generally conventional method of attaching relevant connecting devices to a planar base, said method also being known, for example, from DE 33 01 960 C2 and DE 38 03 248 C1.
2. Description of the Invention
The object of the invention is to increase the possible ways of attaching connecting devices of the generic type in question. This object is achieved according to the invention in that the outer surface of the fastening part is provided with a multiplicity of spacing projections such that it is ensured that the minimum clearance is maintained irrespective of the position of the fastening part in relation to the base.
The connecting device according to the invention provides the advantage, which, from the point of view of the practitioner, is not to be underestimated, of adapting the position of a connecting device optimally to the respective conditions. This means that there are no problems, inter alia, in arranging the connecting device either in corners or in V-shaped grooves.
As is known from the abovementioned DE 35 09 877 C1 and DE 38 03 248 C1, it is found to be expedient for the connecting part and the fastening part or parts of a connecting device to be connected to form a captive, largely gap-free unit with the aid of a securing element formed by a spring or a clamping member. In order to ensure that the securing element maintains its position even if the connecting device is installed in hitherto unconventional positions, it is found to be expedient that the connecting part has stops which limit the deformation and/or change in position of the securing element and interact with the outer surface of the fastening part. The stops may also be utilized for a further purpose in that the distance between them and the pivot pin of the connecting part and the wall thickness of the fastening part are coordinated with one another such that it is only possible to combine connecting parts with fastening parts of the same load-bearing capacity.
Further details and features of the invention can be gathered from the subclaims and from the following description of two exemplary embodiments illustrated in the attached drawing.